Coming to My Aid
by GhostMocha
Summary: Eiri is incredibly pent-up after three weeks without sex due to his and Shuichi's conflicting schedules. Tohma stops by and notices just how tense his brother-in-law is and decides to offer him a little TLC. Rated M for mature/sexy scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Lighting the Fuse

**Coming to My Aid** _ **  
Chapter 1: Lighting the Fuse  
**_

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Eiri was a little less than pleased to find his brother-in-law at the door. He'd already known it couldn't have possibly been Shuichi. His hyperactive young lover preferred beating on the door while calling out his name instead of ringing the doorbell.

"Do I need a reason to visit you, Eiri? It's been so long since I've seen you!" Tohma was his usual excessively cheerful self.

Eiri pinched his forehead, already feeling a headache coming on. "It's been two days since I've seen you. How can you possibly miss me in two days?"

Tohma chuckled. "Shindo-san misses you after just a few minutes. He's like a puppy."

"That's because he's a clingy little retard. You're just _clingy_." Eiri slipped a cigarette between his lips and lit the end before taking a long inhale. "Fine, come in."

Eiri flopped down on the couch, already frustrated with his unannounced guest. _"Why did I have to answer the door?"_ he thought.

Tohma wasted no time making himself comfortable beside Eiri, yet still looked as professional as ever with his velvet-gloved hands folded in his lap. "So how's the new novel coming along?"

"It _was_ coming along fine. I'm wasting time with you that I could be putting to better use writing, just so you know." Eiri glowered at his brother-in-law, yet Tohma's expression remained nonchalant. If there's anyone that piercing glare didn't work on, it was Tohma, and Eiri absolutely hated it. No matter how many daggers Eiri stared at him, Tohma would respond with the most innocent, unperturbed smile.

"Oh, I won't stay long. Relax. You're going to stress yourself out and get sick again." Tohma wagged his finger at his wife's brother as if he were scolding him. He scooted a little closer and ran his fingers through Eiri's hair.

"I'll relax once you leave." Eiri took a final drag on his cigarette before grinding the butt into the ashtray he kept beside the couch.

* * *

"Is it just the deadline that's got you all tense? Or is there something else going on?"

"What else would be going on?"

"You're usually not this bitchy, even when I'm here. Perhaps Shindo-san isn't... tending to your needs as much as he should be?"

Eiri scowled. "Fuck off, Seguchi. I'm _not_ discussing my sex life with you." It didn't take a genius to tell from that tone that Tohma's guess was spot-on.

"I thought that might have at least been part of it. Shindo-san has been exceptionally busy in the studio lately, and with how much _you've_ been working, I have a feeling you two haven't been able to spend much time alone together. You're wound tighter than a drum."

Tohma unbuttoned Eiri's shirt a little further and ran his hand over his bare chest. Had anyone other than Tohma or Shuichi dared touch him in such a way, he wouldn't have hesitated to introduce his fist to their face. In fact, there's a good chance he'd wallop Shuichi for it too, depending on his mood. But Tohma knew he could get away with practically any sort of physical interaction with his in-law and be spared Eiri's wrath.

Eiri was getting more annoyed by the minute, partly because Tohma was absolutely right. Between Shuichi's schedule being so crammed and Eiri pulling all-nighters while sleeping all day, the two lovers had gone three whole weeks without sex. Eiri found himself needing to relieve his urges on his own, which he felt he shouldn't have to do when his rosy-headed boytoy lived right under the same roof. Tohma could tell by Eiri's reddening cheeks that his hunch was right on the money.

Looking as innocent as ever, Tohma leaned over Eiri and said, "You know, Eiri-kun, Shindo-san won't be home for several more hours. Why don't I help relieve some of your stress?"

Eiri knew how deceiving that boyish face of his was – Tohma was a freak and a pervert under that guiltless facade.

"No thanks. I've got two hands and the internet. I think I can manage."

It didn't matter how Eiri responded because Tohma was going to go ahead with what he had planned to do anyway. He slipped out of his coat, straddled Eiri's lap and started kissing up and down the side of his neck. Eiri was irritated that Tohma had ignored him, but at the same time, he couldn't make himself push the older man away; those tender kisses were already sending waves of white-hot heat through Eiri's whole body. He'd been aching for some kind of physical attention from someone other than himself, and as much as he wished it wasn't Tohma who was getting him so hot and bothered, he decided he'd take what he could get.

* * *

Tohma wasted no time taking advantage of Eiri's weak spot, nibbling lightly on his earlobes and tugging a little bit on his earring. The novelist mewled and dug his fingers into Tohma's hips, try as he might to not do so. Tohma could feel his brother-in-law's erection grinding against his own and was pleased to see Eiri was responding so quickly to his touch.

Tohma undid the remaining buttons on Eiri's shirt, leaving his chest completely exposed and began kissing his way down his torso, taking a moment to suck on each nipple and flick them with his tongue. Eiri was trying so hard to not show that he was enjoying himself, but Tohma knew better. Those subtle little whines and cries that slipped through the cracks were loud and clear to him despite Eiri's best efforts to hide them. Tohma parted Eiri's legs and knelt down between them, kissing Eiri's arousal through his pants while undoing his belt.

"I... I hope you don't expect me to reciprocate," Eiri said, attempting to sound like his usual apathetic self.

"Not at all, Eiri-kun. I just want to make you feel better. Lay back and enjoy."

Tohma pulled the zipper down and exposed a silky pair of black boxers with a tent in the middle. Slowly, he slid the pants and boxers off while "accidentally" raking his fingers over Eiri's crotch, the waist of the boxers catching on Eiri's cock before exposing it entirely. Eiri didn't know why he was blushing – it wasn't the first time Tohma had seen him in a state of undress, or completely naked, for that matter. He also wasn't sure why he hadn't told Tohma to get out the second his brother-in-law sat in his lap. Sure, the two of them shared a _very_ close relationship, but Tohma had never gone quite this far with him physically. It made Eiri a little nervous that he was allowing any of it to happen, and that he was so aroused that he might not be able to refuse Tohma's advances. Tohma pulled his gloves off with his teeth and started stroking the weeping cock before him. Eiri moaned softly at the feeling of someone else's hands on him for the first time in nearly a month.

"For you to get so hard so fast, you must _really_ be pent-up," Tohma, resting his other hand on the inside of Eiri's thigh.

"Do you have to talk while you do this?" Eiri folded his arms across his chest.

Tohma laughed. "I want to try something. Scoot down some more and open your legs wider."

Surprisingly, Eiri did as he was told without much of a fuss. "Dare I ask why you need me to do this?" Eiri stared up at the ceiling. He tried to sound pissed off, but in truth, the only thing that really upset him was that Tohma stopped jerking him off, even if for only a moment.

"You'll enjoy it. Trust me."

Tohma sucked on his [own] index finger and lowered the wet digit down below Eiri's groin, beyond where Eiri could see what was happening. Gently, he began to massage the novelist's asshole with his fingertip. Eiri jumped at the unexpected contact.

"What the fuck?!"

"Sorry, I should have warned you what I was doing."

"You're trying to stick your finger in my ass!"

"Do you know why?" Tohma's smile was bigger than ever.

Eiri sighed. "Because you're a pervert."

"Not entirely. I'm doing this because I know you'll like it. Just give it a chance. I promise it won't hurt."

Eiri grumbled, but he didn't resist. Tohma continued rubbing the tight hole until he felt the muscles relax and practically swallow his finger.

"I think you're ready," Tohma said, pleased with how quickly Eiri's body yielded to him.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes:** And there's Chapter 1! I realize this story didn't really, truly need a chapter break, but I thought it'd be a bit easier to read if I included one. This story is SSS: Short, Simple and Sexy. I hesitate to call it a romantic story, but since there's no "Erotica" category, I chose the closest genre to that. There will be a part two up soon too, so keep your eyes peeled if you'd like to see more! As always, I encourage my readers to offer criticism if there's something that could use changing or if there are any typos or inconsistencies I've managed to overlook. :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Closer

**Coming to my Aid** _ **  
Chapter 2: Closer  
**_

* * *

Tohma went ahead and pushed his finger in. Eiri winced at the intrusion – not so much in pain, but in discomfort since he wasn't used to being penetrated. Still, Tohma's touch was gentle; he slowly moved in and out, trying to loosen Eiri up further while pushing deeper into him. He was pleased when Eiri began to breathe heavily instead of twitch uncomfortably, and it wasn't long before Tohma's long, slender finger was buried right up to the knuckle inside his brother-in-law. He continued working the taut orifice before licking a second finger and slipping both inside. Eiri gasped feeling himself being stretched and filled even more, but he didn't refuse any of it.

Tohma continued to pump his fingers in and out, occasionally scissoring them when they were all the way inside while pumping Eiri's cock with his other hand. Curling his fingers upward, he started rubbing Eiri's prostate. The sound Eiri made was somewhere between a gasp and a whine, and his muscles clamped down on the intruding digits upon feeling such unfamiliar pressure in his groin.

"Wh-What the fuck are you doing to me? Why... why does that f-feel so good?" Eiri rasped, feeling as if his entire pelvis was being struck by thousands of tiny lightning bolts.

"Oh, Eiri... you've never been touched like this, have you?" Tohma emphasized 'this' by rubbing a little faster.

"You know I h-have," Eiri's shuddered and turned away. Tohma knew better than anyone who had touched him so intimately.

"Well, never _consensually_ , right? And never right _here_ ," he pressed particularly hard on his brother-in-law's sweet spot. "Should I stop?"

" _ **NO!**_ Don't stop!" Eiri couldn't stop himself from moaning under Tohma's skilled touch. He wanted to be ashamed that his brother-in-law – or anyone – could evoke such lewd sounds from him, but he wasn't ashamed enough to want Tohma to release his shaft or pull his fingers out.

Tohma smiled up at him and switched between fluttering his fingertips against Eiri's prostate and pushing hard against it. Eiri was groaning and panting like a virgin being taken for the first time, and soon, he started bucking against Tohma's fingers.

"I told you you'd like it."

* * *

He looked up at Eiri; the blonde writer's face was flushed red, he was shaking and his eyes were pleading for something more. It didn't take long for Tohma to catch on and figure out what it was Eiri wanted.

"Oh, how rude of me to neglect the rest of you! I'm sorry." Tohma grabbed Eiri's member and kissed the tip, tasting the pre-cum draining so liberally from it. "Is this what you want me to do?"

Eiri nodded. Tohma slid Eiri's sex into his mouth and started sucking while keeping up the pace with his fingers.

" _Holy shit, he's way too good at this,"_ Eiri thought as he watched his shaft disappear into his brother-in-law's warm mouth and felt his skilled tongue wrap around its length. Every single one of Eiri's nerves was on fire. He was almost embarrassed to enjoy himself so much since it was just a blowjob and certainly not his first, but Tohma knew precisely where and what to touch. Between the internal massage, getting sucked and the sheer amount of time he'd gone without someone else pleasing him, Eiri found the heat within him was already bubbling to the surface and threatening to erupt.

He was already on the ropes and clutched Tohma's head. "Fuck... I'm... I'm gonna come..."

Tohma looked up at him and stopped. "Do you want me to keep going?"

" _What the fuck?!_ _**YES!**_ I mean... but..."

Eiri became agitated over the sudden halt in movement. He knew Tohma stopped on purpose to torture him, but then added insult to injury by acting like he had no idea what he'd done.

Tohma stroked with the lightest possible touch, to the point of barely touching him at all. It took all of Eiri's self-restraint to not slam his member down Tohma's throat. He was a sadistic bastard and Eiri knew he'd keep right on edging him until he was good and ready for him to orgasm.

"Are you afraid to come in my mouth?"

Eiri turned away. On one hand, he wanted nothing more than to come inside of whatever hot, wet hole he had access to. On the other hand, it was his sister's husband in whose mouth he was balls-deep. Could he truly let himself go, even with one of the very few people in the world he trusted? _Should_ he?

Tohma smiled. "Don't worry about it. I want you to feel good, and I'll gladly swallow every last drop."

Eiri never felt such need before in his life. "Just... stop teasing me. I can't take it."

* * *

Tohma rubbed Eiri's prostate harder and faster than before, and took all of Eiri's cock into his mouth in one fluid motion like he'd been doing it for years. Eiri felt the tell-tale tension promptly build up in his groin again, only for Tohma to force him to suffer by denying him release. He did it several more times too. Eiri would get so close to finishing, and, of course, Tohma would slow down or stop entirely each time. Desperation, frustration, anger – Eiri didn't know which was stronger, and he honestly felt as if he was going to cry from having his orgasm with reach and then yanked away time and time again. That was exactly the point where Tohma wanted him.

Eiri had had enough; he grabbed Tohma roughly by his hair and forced his in-law to look at him. Tohma was even a little shocked at how forceful Eiri was being, as well as the carnal hunger in his eyes.

" _ **S-STOP IT!**_ This is f-fucking torture. Just finish me off..." Eiri growled huskily.

Tohma was all smiles. "That's the point, my dear Eiri-san. It'll be worth it when I let you finish."

When he "let" him finish. Never would Eiri have thought that statement would cause him so much anxiety, but then, he never thought he'd be so horny that it hurt. Tohma continued to stroke Eiri inside and out with feather-light touches, drawing everything out for as long as possible. Eiri was aggravated that Tohma was forcing him to play by his rules in his own home, but the blonde writer finally surrendered and made the most pathetic whimpering noise before saying something he'd never said before.

" _Please_... I'm losing my mind."

Tohma was stunned. "My goodness, I never thought I'd live to see the day when you'd beg for anything. But 'please' what? You'll have to be more specific."

Eiri narrowed his eyes and dug his nails into the champagne-haired man's scalp. " ** _NO_** , don't you _dare_ do this to me. You k-know what I mean."

Tohma lightly licked a trail from Eiri's ass up to the tip of his arousal and responded in the most saccharine voice he could muster. "I'm afraid I don't. Why don't you tell me?"

The novelist grumbled something Tohma could barely hear, but he wasn't about to let his Eiri get away with such a halfhearted answer. "Sorry, what was that?" He asked while thrusting his fingers all the way in, stroking Eiri in the deepest part of his body.

Eiri whimpered, and he looked like he was about to punch Tohma, but they both knew he wouldn't when he was in such dire need of release. "All I want from you in return is to hear you say what you want me to do. Won't you indulge me?"

By then, Eiri couldn't take it any longer and was fully ready to submit to Tohma and his wishes. "Please... _please_ make me come..."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:** Tohma certainly has the magic touch if he can even get Eiri to beg. One more chapter to go! I meant for this to only be two chapters, but I thought the second one was too long, so I split it up into two._


	3. Chapter 3: Release

**Coming to My Aid**  
 _ **Chapter 3: Release**_

* * *

For Eiri to succumb at all told Tohma just how much Eiri needed relief, and Tohma couldn't have been happier. "Wow, you must be des-"

Eiri didn't give his brother-in-law time to finish his sentence. He clutched two handfuls of Tohma's silken locks and started forcing his head down violently onto his shaft. He heard a couple gagging sounds, but at that point, he was too far gone and too pissed off to care if Tohma choked. Once he adjusted to Eiri's full length suddenly thrust in his mouth, Tohma rammed three fingers all the way inside Eiri's ass, chasing that sweet spot once more. Eiri cried out from the sudden penetration, but the mix of stinging pain and profound sanity-fracturing pleasure made him see stars and it wasn't long before the apartment was filled with wanton howling. Such sounds weren't an uncommon occurrence in that particular apartment, but it was the first time they were coming from someone other than Shuichi.

This was what Tohma had been waiting for from the moment he laid his hands on Eiri. Not the inevitable release, not the sensual touching, but Eiri finally letting go of any anxiety he had and refusing to hold back any longer. It was about more than just sex in Tohma's mind; Eiri had fully and truly allowed himself to trust Tohma in _every_ way, going so far as to allow him to penetrate him and bring him to orgasm. To Tohma, it was profound in ways beyond physical. Tohma looked up at him, lovingly taking every inch of Eiri's manhood into his throat, knowing he was toeing the precipice of a fierce climax. Eiri fully expected his orgasm to be delayed yet again, but even Tohma wasn't so cruel that he would continue edging someone after receiving such a savage mouth-fucking.

* * *

A few more strokes of Tohma's adept tongue and fingers finally marked the culmination of his torturous teasing.

"Ohhh... oh, God... Fuck! _FUCK!_ _ **TOHMA!**_ _"_ Eiri threw his head back and cried out as he came, still grasping Tohma's head and arching his back up off the couch. Tohma was astounded that Eiri had called him by his first name for once, even if it was only due to the heat of the moment. Eiri felt as though his insides were being dragged out of him with each spurt of milky ambrosia, of which there were several more than he was accustomed to. Every gush was so mighty that each one felt like its own orgasm rather than all being part of the same one. Sticking to his word, Tohma swallowed every last drop of the formidable load Eiri emptied into his mouth, but he wasn't through just yet. He continued to suck the still-hard organ and milk his prostate, eliciting a long series of spasms and lustful noises from Eiri.

"No, w-wait... s-stop... it feels too good... I can't..." Eiri didn't know what to do with himself. He writhed around in Tohma's grasp, trying to figure out what it was his body wanted when his mind was still short-circuiting from the orgasm he just had. He closed his legs in a vice grip around Tohma's head, but Tohma rested his elbow on Eiri's thigh to keep those long, slender legs apart for just a little longer. He sped up his movements with his fingers and mouth, knowing that if he pushed Eiri just a little longer, he'd be in for yet another surprise. Tohma could feel Eiri's body tighten back up, not to mention he could see and hear the effects he was having on his brother-in-law. Seeing Eiri so vulnerable was one of the most beautiful sights Tohma had ever been witness to and he was so happy he could be the one driving the troubled writer to such bliss.

Eiri let out a sharp gasp and his whole body stiffened up. "I'm... _ **OH, FUCK!**_ "

He practically screamed as he finished a second time when he was still coming down from the first one. Eiri wasn't used to coming twice in a row, or coming so hard, so the second one really shook him to the core. He thrust into Tohma's mouth a few times, unleashing a much smaller load on the heels of the previous one, but with no less satisfaction. Tohma happily sucked his wife's brother dry, not letting even a single drop of his essence go to waste. Eiri collapsed, sprawled half-naked across the couch, panting and quivering, and his hair a tousled mess. Tohma withdrew his fingers from Eiri's ravaged hole without resistance and stepped back to admire his handiwork. To him, a pleased Eiri was a gorgeous Eiri.

* * *

Eiri was completely drained, and it took him several minutes to be able to sit up or even see straight after the two most powerful releases he'd ever experienced. He was sweating and was in such dire need of a cigarette that he strongly considered lighting and smoking three or four at once. He settled for just one and lifted it to his lips, struggling to light it with his shaking hands. Tohma smiled and held Eiri's hand steady long enough for him to get a light.

"Considering how much you just buttered my tonsils, can I assume you feel a little better now?"

Eiri blew a puff of smoke in Tohma's face, still having a hard time holding his cigarette still. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Ohh, just one of those things you don't get to learn when you're a seme, Eiri-kun. I bet Shindo-san can tell you more about it."

"I've never felt anything like that before. I might just let that damn brat take _me_ for a change."

Tohma smiled. "I hope you don't feel so tense anymore. I know your schedules aren't always so hectic, but if you ever need my help again, don't hesitate to ask." Tohma softly plucked the cigarette out of Eiri's mouth, kissed his brother-in-law on the lips and slipped the rolled stick back where it had been. "You know I'd do anything for you."

Eiri put his pants back on and lit up a second time, and Tohma put his coat on. "I should be going. Hopefully I didn't take away too much of your writing time." Tohma hugged Eiri and kissed him on the cheek before heading out the door.

"Tohma?"

"Yes?" He savored the sound of Eiri calling him by his name a second time, knowing it probably wouldn't happen again for a long time, if ever again.

Eiri smiled. "Thanks for stopping by."

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Author's notes:**_ _And there you have it! I know it wasn't full-blown sex, but you don't always need it to make a sexy story.  
_


End file.
